


【拖孩】☁🌙童话

by 5566mz



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5566mz/pseuds/5566mz
Summary: Super短打。
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 2





	【拖孩】☁🌙童话

───

天上的月亮大人爱上了一朵云。

却是飘忽不定的一朵云。

说也奇怪，这朵云平时明明总喜欢围绕在他身边，

但每当他想更进一步时又会发现这朵云其实雨露均沾。

无论是偶尔降到海平面与那大海嬉戏，

或是与高耸入云的长颈鹿亲密地打招呼，

甚至化作雨水滋润那森林中的蕈类及花儿，

高挂在天上的月亮大人看得一清二楚。

怎么哪儿都有这朵云的踪迹？

月亮大人好苦恼。

「我一定要让你爱上我！」

下定决心的月亮大人想尽了各式方法，

就为了让这朵云喜欢上他。

举凡撒娇、故意调皮引起注意、欲擒故纵都一一试过了，

怎么这朵云还是不开窍呢？

月亮大人不知道的是，他只需要开口表白就行了。

───


End file.
